Truthful but faithless
by Ten of Wands
Summary: Kind of an xover with RE, but not really.AU,OOC. A viral outbreak caused by Kingdom Corp., a project created to test the limits a human body can indure, an agent with several hidden agendas, and a group of high schoolers on a field trip.


K:Hey-ho everybody, I'm really sorry about the fact that I haven't updated or written in like, a year. I was really busy with school, and studying for the SAT. I've also been reading quite a few books, and several particularly good fanfics. (If you really love Resident Evil, and yaoi, then I highly suggest reading "Rare Side Effects May Include The Following", and the sequel, "Dark Ashes of The Pheonix." The first time I've seen Smut and Plot work together in harmony! Awesome storyline, writing style, details, and good source information... except that the story relies on Assignment Ada, not Seperate Ways for information on Ada's relationship with Wesker and Umbrella.Also, I was watching Descendants of Darkness, and I found out the funniest thing! When-

Sora: Hey everybody! Were all back too! We finally convinced Kirschwasser to-

K: Don't _ever_ step on my lines short stuff! Just remember that I can have you gutted by a zombie by the end of the first chapter!

Sora: Empty threat! I'm the main character! You can't off the main character!

K: Just watch me! You're not that good Sora, I've got hundreds of saps- uh...stand-ins who would die for this role!

Cloudreading from script "I've been having these weird thoughts lately" How's that?

K: Good Cloud, good!

Sora: Grrr. composes himself Well, where are you gonna get zombies to gut me? Hmm?

K: Simple, I just say a few stupid words and wave my hands, and it'll come back to life. Very environmentally friendly, and cheap too! Ad vitam corporeaus. hands waving:

Bright flash of light

K: This'll only take a minute taps foot

Zombie rises from the ground, clawing and gurgling

Random Zombie: Uuuughh!

K: See Sora, raising the dead isn't that hard! Now, Zombie, if you would please-

Zombie: Uuggh.

K: What? N-no I-

Zombie: Uuuuuuuuuuuughh?

K: Yes, I know that, but no, NO! I.Can't.Do.That! Wha-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!

Sora: Heh-heh, well, it looks to me like he's eating you. Of course he could be telling you a secret… all over you.

K: Don't just stand there get it off! NOW!

Riku: _I_ could get it off of you for a price; of course you'll have to change the storyline. I read the story and I think that it could use revising. But that's just m-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME!

K: Whew. Thanks Riku, I owe you one… NOT! Ha, ha, ha. As I was saying, when anime fans call charactes like Cloud, Leon, and Sephiroth Bishounin, they are all WRONG! Bishounin refers to boys under the age of 16, the correct term would be Bisienen, which is used to refer to men above the age of 16. I laughed my ass of when I found out that most anime fans are wrong!

Now, Sora, disclaimer.

Sora: Kirschwasser does not, and will never own Kingdom Hearts, or Resident Evil. You can sue, but all you'll get are four ferrets, four very smelly ferrets.

K: Also, since I'm still relatively new, (even though I've been a member for a year), so,will someone please either e-mail me a compiled list of all the terms and lingo used here, or put them in a reply?… I feel stupid just for asking. I mean, I know terms like AU, OC, OCC, -shipping, PWP, and bashing (not really lingo, I know!), but that's it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora Strife 16: Sophomore

- The main character, and hero, he, as well asa fewFinal Fantasy cast, as well as some Disney characters go to the same private high school (Rokuujuukyuu). Sora is the same as always, nothing has changed on the inside or outside. His and Cloud's parents are the presidentsof a Japanes branch of an internationalpharmaceutical company, Kingdom Corp..

Riku Futaba 17: Sophomore

-Best friend of Sora, his family owns a chain of five star hotels called Hollow Bastion. He has been with Sora since they were children, meeting at a fancy gala that their parents dragged them to.

Kairi Malagant 15: Freshman

-Her parents own a cosmetics company, called Oblivion, which is a branch of Kingdom. They moved to Japan from the U.S., because of Kairi's strange childhood illness, which, coincidentally,Kingdom made a vaccine, and cure for. She met Sora when she was 12, at a reception for the creation of the cosmetics branch.

Cloud Strife 17: Junior

-Boyfriend of Sephiroth, Cloud is a "protective" older brother, not too motherly, but loves to meddle in Sora's affairs if it will benefit him or Sora in any positive way. Not greedy in the least, Cloud would do anything for Sephiroth.

Sephiroth Mitsuba 18: Senior

-Originally from London, he moved to the U.S., after his parents disowned him, to get a better education, but was sadly disappointed. He then moved to Japan to study Business and Technology, and met Cloud. The two became boyfriends after one month.

Rikku Kusunoki 17: Junior

-A distant cousin to Sora and Cloud through marriage, Rikku is a delightful and somewhat childish girl. Her parents live in the same district as the Hikaris, and she always comes to pay a visit. She is comparable to a mother for both of the Hikari children whenever their real mother isn't around.

PaineDagobert 18: Senior

-Rikku's longtime girlfriend, Paine is the main reason that Rikku stays out of trouble. While most people cause Rikku to go even more out of control, Paine can calm her in a matter of seconds. Paine also comes from a wealthy family, French nobility, andis next in line for the title of Merovingian. She was looking at a procedure for same sex couples to have each other's children, when she and Rikku met.

(Other ages and bios will be shown when the characters enter the story.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

A hint at future events.

A Prologue

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jill could see the shining barrel of the gun under the pews from where she stood. She knelt down, knowing that she would need as many bullets as she could get. Feeling the dirt and cement dig their way into her skin, she ducked under the pew. She could feel her skirt riding up to her thighs, but she didn't care, all she could concentrate on was the gun, her cold metal savior, some feet in front of her.

Slowly, so as to not attract the attention of the creature hiding somewhere in the room, she stretched her body to its utmost. She could now feel the grains digging into her arms as she inched forward. A foot. Half a foot. 4 inches, 3, 2, 1. She had it! She grabbed the barrel, slid backwards out from under the pews, flipped the gun so the handle was in her hand, and brought both of the guns up in front of her, arms straight, all in one motion.

She didn't release the sigh she was holding, she wasn't in the clear yet. She held both handguns straight out in front of her, sighting around the room.

A scratch from the ceiling drew her attention, but a sudden flash of movement in front of her caused her to block her face with both of her arms. Just as soon as she had recovered from the shock, she threw herself backward several steps, and brought her guns back in front of her at the same time. A crash echoed through the church, emanating from in front of her. The dead body of the other survivor was lying, dead and mangled on the broken pew.

A piercing scream broke the silence that reigned over the otherwise quiet scene. Jill, oblivious to the scream, started shooting at the creature that had made itself known on the ceiling.

"Oh for Christ's sake Kairi! Can't you shut up! Were like, what, 45 minutes into the movie and you've screamed a hundred times. We just got to the real action! You even scream at the parts that aren't scary!" Hissed a boy with silver hair and aqua eyes.

The girl with red hair and blue eyes, sitting on the other side of a boy with cinnamon hair and blue eyes, glared at the silver haired boy.

"Easy for you to say Riku, you're a boy! Testosterone makes people braver or something."

Riku snorted.

"Kairi, you have plenty of testosterone! You could pass for a boy any day. Besides," he turned to the T.V., where Jill and Payton were shooting at the Lickers, smirking, "Sora told me the truth."

Kairi opened her mouth, but paused. A look of confusion crossed her face.

"Sora told…what?"

Riku's smirk widened. He sensed his chance, and dug in.

"He told me about the truth. He told me that you're post-op, and that you still have a few pieces left.

"Sora!" Whined the girl, glaring at the cinnamon haired boy between her and Riku.

"Wha?" was all Sora could get out, before a shout from the couch behind them shut them all up.

"Will you three shut the fuck up! I swear that this is the last time that I let you watch an R-rated movie. You're acting like a bunch of immature brats! You're parents would kill me if they knew you were watching this. And for risking this, how do you repay me? You could take a leaf out of Cloud and Seph's book. At least they're being quiet!" The girl on the couch finished her tirade with a glare, wiping her gray hair out her red eyes. One arm wrapped around the pile of blankets on her right

Kairi snorted with something akin to disgust as she stared at the couple on the floor on the other side of the couch. The blonde, spiky-haired boy with blue eyes was busy stuck in a bruising kiss with the other silver-haired, aqua-eyed boy in the room, their arms roving each others bodies. The couple was an almost exact carbon copy of the two boys on either side of Kairi.

A look of revulsion, like someone stepping on a cockroach barefoot, passed over her face. She didn't notice the raised eyebrows that the three that were watching her had on their faces, or the annoyed look that passed between Riku and Paine seconds later. Neither did she notice the look of pure loathing on Sora's face that was directed at her.

As she turned back to the three who were conversing with her, they wiped the looks off of her faces. She sighed.

"Yeah, but they're sharing a-a _gay_ kiss." She stuck out her tongue.

"Then maybe you guys should follow their lead." Came a voice from under the blankets on Paine's left.

A head covered with hay-colored hair braded into an intricate design poked through the blankets, green eyes blinking owlishly. The girl, though almost completely covered with blankets, was clearly cuddling up against Paine. The rainbow assortment of beads in her hair, tinkled as she removed several blankets.

Kairi looked up at the girl next to Paine. The look on her face still carried a shadow of the look she gave Cloud and Sephiroth. The girl next to Paine looked back with a defiant stare and a raised eyebrow, almost as if she was daring Kairi to comment.

Apparently, Kairi couldn't take the hint.

"Rikku, are you _trying_ t-to gay-ify Sora! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were!"

She huffed and turned back to the movie. Rikku looked as if she would either shoot Kairi, or tie her down and force her to watch them kiss. Paine, looking back and forth between Kairi and Rikku, silently laughed. Rikku turned away from staring at Kairi's back, to whisper to Paine, although it was clear to both Sora and Riku, what she was saying.

"Damnit, she's onto us! Paine, get the gay porn, I'll get the rope and Duct Tape.", She sighed and looked away from Kairi. "Too fucking bad she _doesn't_ know better! I'd love to see the look on her face if she walked in on them shagging!"

As if thinking that they would be up to the task, she turned to see Riku smirking at her, while Sora blushed profusely, looking at Riku as if in thought.

"Well," said Riku, "I wouldn't mind one bit. How 'bout you Sora?"

Sora's eyes widened, as did his blush. He opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a grunt.

Riku's smirk widened. He put his arm around Sora, and pulled Sora up against him. He started to nuzzle Sora's neck, and sensing no resistance, started nipping. Sora was caught in a daze. He never ever thought of himself as gay. But…it felt so nice. Hell, forget nice, it felt great! He started to mewl, something he didn't even know he did.

Riku stopped when he heard Sora's mewling. He looked hard at Sora, and, through half-lidded eyes, Sora looked back. Neither noticed the audience on the couch. Rikku was overcome with giggles, and Paine had a broad grin.

"Are you sure that your prayers to the god's of the underworld didn't work?" asked Rikku, snuggling up even closer to Paine. Paine in turn looked at Rikku with an exasperated sigh, and much rolling of her eyes.

"For the last time Rikku, I AM NOT A MEMBER OF THE OCCULT, NOR AM I A SADIST!" she hissed.

Rikku said with a smirked, "You are in bed. And that's enough to convince me."

Paine smirked back. "You _do_ know that Paine give life meaning, and I plan to give your life a whole lotta meaning!"

Paine then pounced on Rikku, causing the girl to shriek with glee. The shriek brought Sora and Riku out of their daze, and just in time, as Kairi also turned around. Riku laughed at the sight, while Sora was still too dazed to say anything. Kairi, ever the homophobe, made another rude comment.

"Ugh, get a room you two! And not on the couch, people have to sit on it! I doubt people would want to sit where _you two_ made out!"

Paine froze, Rikku's eyes widened, as did the other Riku's. This statement was even enough to break Sora out of his stupor. Everyone knew that no matter what the situation, one never insulted Rikku when Paine was around.

Paine straightened up from her position on the couch. She turned her head slowly to face Kairi with a face that would scare the shit out of an entire biker bar full of Harley haulin' gang members.

"Pretty girls should be seen, not heard. And if you ever say anything like that again, to ANYONE, I'll make sure that you're neither!" her tone was quite, low, and dangerous, but everyone in the room heard. Everyone included the couple that was engaged deeply with the movie. The two that looked eerily like grown-up versions of Sora and Riku, turned around, completely oblivious to what had just taken place, and scowled at the others, breaking the uncomfortable silence of the group.

"Unlike some people, we're _trying_ to watch the movie! And it isn't easy when you people are interrupting it with your annoying banter." said the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Sora, though glad that the hostile atmosphere had passed, was a bit annoyed at Cloud.

"Oh come on Cloud, you weren't watching the movie, unless it was on Seph's face, and besides, you've seen this movie a thousand times. It won't change, no matter how many times you watch it, and Oded Fare will not want to fuck you!"

The Older Riku turned his adoring look from Cloud to a smile aimed at Sora.

"Sora, you know that Cloud is just as fascinated with terror-inducing, blood-spattered, gore-filled movies, as he is with intercourse. In point of fact, the expression on his countenance closely resembles the look on his visage when he climax-"

Sora's blush had been growing throughout the speech, but when Sephiroth reached the part about climax, so did his embarrassment.

"More than I need to know!"

He looked around for a means of escape, and his eyes landed on the popcorn bowl.

"Oh look, were out of popcorn! I'll go get more!"

As he made his way out of the room, he didn't fail to notice the look of disgust on Kairi's face. He felt ashamed, not for having Cloud as a brother, but for he himself dating such trash.

As he made his way through the dinning room and into the kitchen, he could hear several people's laughs following him, and he couldn't figure out why.

When he was in the orange-walled, green-tiled floor kitchen, he found out why. The bowl was full to the top with fresh popcorn. (Apparently, he had already used this tactic, but he didn't remember.)

He opened the refrigerator, looking for some reason to be in the kitchen. He didn't look stupid when he went back. He pulled out a stick of butter, broke it in half with his bare hands, and peeled the wrapper off of one half, while replacing the other and closing the fridge. He walked over to a shelf above the counter, pulling out a bowl, and shoved the butter in it as he walked to the microwave on the counter next to the front door.

The front door was, for some unknown reason, in the back of the house, causing the driveway to loop around the house, so it was easy to know when someone was coming. This design made it ideal for watching R-rated movies while his parents were at meetings, which they came home from whenever they were able, without warning.

Sora opened the microwave and shoved in the butter, while typing in 45 on the touchpad. He slammed it shut, pressed start, and turned around to contemplate his situation, which, it seemed, had just gotten harder in the last ten minutes.

Kairi had seemed like a nice enough person when they had met, but after having gotten to know her, she had revealed to herself to be highly homophobic. That proved to be a slight problem, as his brother and his boyfriend Sephiroth were practically shagging whenever she came over, almost as if to spite her. Sora would have to ask them about it.

Thinking back on it, he remembered that his getting together with her had been totally and completely an accident and on her terms.

:Flashback:

It was dark in the movie theater and apart from the sounds of the movie, quiet as well.

Sora, along with Selphie and Kairi, was sitting in the front row of the theater, attention focused on the giant screen in front of them. Neo and Trinity were getting hot and heavy, and beside Sora, on his left, Selphie's eyes were misted over in "romantic-story-mode".

Sora was gawking, his 14-year old mind in overdrive at the implications of what was going on. Next to him, Kairi was busy searching through her purse.

Sora felt Kairi poking him in the ribs, and turned to see what he wanted. She was holding out a pen and a piece of Gobstopper box, apparently expecting him to take it, so he did.

_Hey Sora, do you have a girlfriend?_

Sora thought to himself, he didn't really have anyone to call his own. He supposed that the closest thing he had to a significant other, was Riku, and as he wasn't a girl, the answer was no.

Sora was about to write this, but then his eyes widened in realization. Kairi was going to ask Sora to be her BOYFRIEND!

Sora shuddered. He liked Kairi, but only as a big brother liked a little sister! She hadn't grown up with them, and had been together with them only a few years, so she still wasn't that big a player for his emotions yet.

Thinking fast, Sora devised a plan, and hoped, scratch that, prayed that Selphie would play along. She was the island romantic, and she would probably think that it was great fun.

_Yep. And she's sitting right next to me; we love each other with all of our hearts._

He passed the note back to Kairi, waiting for the inevitable disappointment and tears that would be emanating from the girl next to him.

Instead, the girl next to him let out a muffled gasp and hugged him with, what was apparently, all her might. As he gasped for breath, she managed to slip her hand around his, and clenched it tightly. She pulled back, and Sora saw her eyes glistening in the light of the movie.

"Oh, Sora. That's the most romantic thing that I've ever heard! I love you with all of my heart too!"

'Aww, fuck!' thought Sora, now he was stuck with her. Her fist was cutting off the circulation in his hand, and he could sense a future filled with shopping sprees and sleepovers.(1)

:End Flashback:

Sora sighed to himself. He knew that he should have told her the truth instead of leading her on, but he really didn't want to lose one of his best friends. He had figured that telling her the truth would break her heart.

Now, one year later, and he was still chained to her. They hadn't even so much as kissed, yet Kairi seemed to be fine just being around Sora.

Thoughts brought back to reality, Sora wondered why the butter wasn't done yet. He turned around to look, and screamed.

The contents of the microwave were on fire, and the plastic window was beginning to melt. Sora quickly looked at the timer, and mentally smacked himself.

13:22.

Sora had accidentally set it for 45 minutes, not 45 seconds. He cursed himself for not remembering the difference between this one and the one at home.(2)

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!" exclaimed Sora as he quickly but carefully opened the microwave door. This turned out to be a very bad idea. The paper towels on top of the microwave were the first thing to catch on fire, closely followed by the paper bags left over from the groceries.

The flame was steadily growing higher, and so was Sora's panic. He looked around the kitchen, hoping to find something to stop the fire's progress before it reached the fire alarm.

Next came yet another catalyst for disaster. Rikku came rushing into the kitchen, a worried look in place on her face. Upon seeing the fire and the stressed out Sora, she immediately rushed out of the room.

Sora, not caring in the least, grabbed a rag, and started trying to beat out the fire. After four flaps of the fabric, it caught fire, and Sora dropped in the raging inferno in front of him.

"Alright Sora, help has arrived!" Sora spun around at the sound of Rikku's voice, fearing for the worst, but instead felt like hugging her. In Rikku's arms was a large red canister which Sora recognized immediately for a fire extinguisher. She aimed it at the fire, and was about to shoot when a voice from the other room caught her ear.

"Hey, Rikku, Sora, what the hell's taking you guys so long? Are you cooking a five course meal or something?"

"Nothing much Paine," replied Rikku, letting the extinguisher drop to her side, "were just chatting!"

"Rikku, hurry up! Put it out before it sets off the sprinkler!" said Sora, the panic evident in his voice.

"Alrighty!" She aimed the extinguisher again, and began to count.

Sora heard someone in the other room shout, but really couldn't care less.

"Three! Two!"

"Hurry up!" shouted Sora.

Rikku turned to face him, and opened her mouth to say something, but at that exact moment three things happened:

1.The sprinklers went off.

2.Sora and Cloud's parents walked through the door.

3.Rikku, shocked by the noise of the fire alarm pulled the trigger, and her aim was off.

"Sora, Cloud! Were ho-mmph!" shouted Kyojiri in a singsong voice, before being cut off with a face-full of foam.


End file.
